Ai no Warrior
Ai no Warrior (愛のWarrior, translated as "Warrior of Love") is the opening song of Angelique Maren no Rokukishi which is created and performed by the two man unit, GRANRODEO. Taniyama's goal for the song was to make a rock theme to contrast the previous Angelique compositions he has created. He believes the title perfectly sums up the overall lyrics. Credits :Lyrics, Vocals: Kishiow Taniyama :Composition, Arrangement: Masaaki Iizuku :Lantis label Lyrics Kanji= :過ぎ去りし名も無き日々は曖昧にゆき :ぶつける対象も見つけらんない愛情 :君の為ならばと青臭く誓ったけど :繋ぐ手と手はほどけた :気負う発熱 迷信と共に :砕け散れそして舞い上がれ :炎となれ :血を流して戦い知った事実が :まだ知らない僕の道を教えてくれる :こんなモンじゃないぞお前は戦えと :疲れ果てて眠るまで :愛を知る為に fight it again :寂しさを紛らすだけの関係なんて :ニセモノの恋と言い切れない感情 :誰もが通りすぎる目の前の現実にだけ :心奪われていく :つれない素振り　そしてまたひとり :残された心宙ぶらり　想いの果て :止めどなく溢れてくる反省と後悔は :くり返して役に立たないガラクタで :目をつむれば無限にさえ思える闇が :可能性とその行く末を照らし出す :涙枯れて笑うまで :愛の始まりに bright my heart :正しいとかそうじゃないとかそういうモンじゃなくて :恋はいつも立ち去る者が美しい :正しさが正当化する虚飾の裏で :血を流して戦い知った事実が :まだ知らない僕の道を教えてくれる :こんなモンじゃないぞお前は戦えと :疲れ果てて眠るまで :愛を知る為に :もう一度立ち上がれ :fight it again |-|Romaji= :tsugi-sarishi namonaki hibi wa aimai ni yuki :butsukeru taishou mo mitsukeranai aijo :kimi no tame naraba to aokusaku chikatta kedo :tsunagu te to te wa hodo keta :kiou hatsunetsu meishin to tomo ni :kudake-chire soshite maiagare :honoo to nare :chi wo nagashite tataki shitta shinjitsu ga :mada shiranai boku no michi wo oshietekureru :konnamonjanaizo omae wa tatakae to :tsukare-hatete nemuru made :ai wo shiru tame ni fight it again :sabishisa wo magirasu dake no kankei nante :nisemono no koi to iikirenai kanjo :dare mo ga torisugiru me no mae no genjitsu ni dake :kokoro ubwarete iku :tsurenai soburi soshite mata hitori :nokosareta kokoro chuuburari omoi no hate :tomedonaku afuretekuru hansei to koukai wa :kurikaeshite yakunitatanai garakuta de :me wo tsumureba mugen ni sae omeru yami ga :kanousei to sono yuku sue wo terashidasu :namida kaerete warau made :ai no hajimari ni bright my heart :tadashii toka soujanai toka sou iuomonojanakute :koi wa itsumo tachisaru mono ga utsukushii :tadashiisa ga seitoukasuru kyoshoku no ura de :chi wo nagashite tataki shitta shinjitsu ga :mada shiranai boku no michi wo oshietekureru :konnamonjanaizo omae wa tatakae to :tsukare-hatete nemuru made :ai wo shiru tame ni :mouichido tachiagare :fight it again |-|English Translation= :I wander about aimlessly, the days being indistinguishable from one another, :without anyone or anything to call the object of my love :I swore to endure any amount of torture for you, :but the hand once tied to mine was robbed from me :Keeping my spirits high with superstition aloft, :I leave my humanity behind and rise high :to become a flame :Now that I have known the reality of bloodshed in war :tell me the path still unknown to me :This isn't it. I fight with you :to the brink of exhaustion :To learn love for myself, I fight it again :I don't need a relationship where loneliness merely distracts me :nor do I require false love nor unspoken thoughts :Only the reality of everyone passing me by :deprives me of my heart :I act apathetic and am alone again :yet my feelings persist on remaining through my listlessness :The incessant waves of reflection and regret :repeat nothing but useless filth for me :If I shut my eyes to this infinite darkness :possibilities shine at its end :I laugh until the tears run dry :for the beginnings of love bright my heart :It's not a matter of being right or anything like that :Anyone who stands for love is beautiful :To justify the truth beneath my affections :I learn a path which was lost to me :in the harsh realities of war :This wasn't it. I fight with you :until we tire and slumber :To know love :I stand up again to :fight it again External Links *Official Lantis CD listing *Official website; opening movie is located under Special tag Category: Songs